fantsasy_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Advier Asher
Overview Advier Asher is the founder of the Asher Clan and the first person to bare the name Asher. Almost nothing is known about him before he was given the name Asher. He was known throughout the Frost Lands for his strong military prowess in both tactics and hand-to-hand combat during one of the biggest wars for the Clan. Advier eventually died of old age when he was 83 and the Clan was then lead by his grandson Jomar Asher. Personality Something Advier always admired in people is bravery and this is something isn't afraid to show, often putting himself into risky and dangerous situations. He does this to show his men how strong he was, as a result, giving himself an ego but reminds himself that he needs to focus on combat and not let it get the better of him when he needs to. Unfortunately, his ego has led into him being reckless and it cost him half an arm. Advier cares about his Clan he has worked to build over his life time, so he tried not to put his people in danger unless it is necessary, but he has failed in some places when he took necessary loses when conquering other clans which he tries to learn from those mistakes. History Advier was born into a poor family within the Volmark Clan in the Frost Lands. During his childhood, he was outspoken, reckless and often gotten into trouble with his mother and father; his attitude to life was naive and limited. Though, this would change drastically after his parents were unfairly killed by the Volmark family when he was a young adult - approximately 20. Angry, Advier sneaked into the family's home and burnt them to death. His peers gave him the name "Asher" because of this as well as their respect; the other clan members also gave him their loyalty for freeing them from the Volmarks. From then on, the Asher Clan conquered, expanded and built up their Clan gaining territory, influence and power. He became allies with other clans like the Gala Clan, but would also fight the the Arctic Angel Magic user Ulysses Grey and the Dragon Magic user Keelian Jericho. His newly found people would follow him into war, and he would fight on the front lines with them. During this time, it is known that he married and had a child with someone, but it was unknown who; he had a child with them who was killed during the Asher-Kirvanna War, but luckily he still had an heir - his grandson Jomar Asher. Advier's most famous victory is at the Battle of the Frozen Canyon where the Asher Clan would defeat the Kirvanna Clan whilst having a fourth of the army Galion Kirvanna had. Advier fought Galion towards the end of the war. The fight between Advier and Galion was fierce, but Advier came out victorious only suffering a loss of his left forearm. After this, he fought less but was still just as vicious, detestably more, as he used his Metal Magic, more to throw and retrieve his weapons to compensate for the loss of half his arm. This allowed him to attack from further away and to get his weapons quickly. Thinking his life would be cut short soon after the end of the Asher-Kirvanna war, he started to train his Grandson, Jomar, in how to be a leader and how to fight as well as use his Ice Magic. As he got older, he was unable to fight as well as he could in his prime, After a long life, he died of old age when he was 83, handing his Clan over to Jomar Asher. It has been known that sometime during his life, he met a mage called Wilda which granted him and his bloodline enhanced power to help rule over their clan. In return, however, Advier had to sacrifice one hundred people for this power. He did this, however, he was reluctant. Slavers who put people in slavery were captured by Advier, Ulysses and Keelian in order to sacrifice. None of them thought it was humane, but it had to be done to make sure that the Asher clan doesn't collapse under a weak leader. Magic * '''Ice Magic: '''Throughout his adulthood, he has been most proficient with Ice Magic with his father teaching him when he was a teenager. Advier used Ice magic to help stop wounds from bleeding via freezing them over and to collapse the Frozen Canyon onto Kirvanna's army with help from his men. * '''Earth Magic: '''This magic was used the least by Advier; the only way hes used Earth Magic is to allow him to move around rocky areas more fluently as well as barricading himself from enemy attacks if he needs to. However, he used Earth magic during the Asher-Kirvanna war to constrict one of Galion Kirvanna's brothers for information, then killing him. * '''Metal Magic: '''Advier utilised Metal magic in a unique way. Instead of using it to manipulate metals as projectiles, though he has done in his later life, Advier uses it to help him wield a shield in one hand, and a large battle axe in the other. After the Battle of the Frozen Canyon, he was crafted a metal shield so he would use his Metal Magic to manipulate that as well. Because of him using it in such a way, Advier was known for being fast and powerful despite using heavy weapons one-handed alongside a shield. Though, he didn't use his shield and axe as a projectile much, Advier started using Metal Magic to throw and retrieve his weapons. Associated With * Fergus Gala * Tymia Gala * Keelian Jericho * Ulysses Grey Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ancient Category:Lore